


Ah Ooh! Werewolves of New York - Skoll

by MahTohSka



Series: Ah Ooh! Werewolves of New  York [1]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Gen, Lorenzo Music will always be Peter Venkman, Transformation, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: One of the Ghostbusters is burdened with an old family curse, which takes a turn for the worse. Can he be saved before someone puts a silver bullet through him? Find out!





	Ah Ooh! Werewolves of New York - Skoll

The full moon peaked through light clouds, a crisp breeze blew across the city as trees ruffled in Central Park. A large figure on all fours strolls through the wooded area, coming out to take a drink of water before disappearing again into the thicket; it came upon a pile of boulders, climbing to the top rock. The beast stared up at the moon, giving out a deep howl that carried through the park and onto the streets, pedestrians out late looked to the source as shivers ran down their spines. Its howl slowly ceasing, the beast licked its mouth, laid on the stones and rested until it was time to move on. It snuck back to its home, the shadows on the wall revealing it to transform back into a man; the man looked both ways for witnesses, heading inside to catch some sleep. 

 

The bell rang loud in the fire hall, catching their attention. The Ghostbusters suited up and clambered into Ecto-1, tires squealing out the fire hall and onto the streets. Several ghosts were tearing up a department store on 5th Avenue, class 3 full torso apparitions; upon their arrival, the four men saw the damage being done.

“Hey, you break you buy it!” Peter exclaimed, reaching for his particle thrower and aimed it towards the ghosts. “Fire up, boys!” 

What should’ve been an easy ‘get in, get out’ job turned into a ‘get in and don’t come out for almost an hour’ job; when the smoke cleared, and no more crashing was heard, four traps steaming with freshly caught specters were seen before the Ghostbusters. 

“Bagged and tagged,” Winston quipped as they each grabbed a loaded trap. “Let’s go home, guys, that was pretty exhausting.”

“Who knew just six little creeps turned out to be a big pain,” Peter mumbled as they walked out, he nudged Egon with his elbow. “Hey, you weren’t bringing your a-game like you usually do, what’s the matter? Not getting enough sleep?”

“Something like that,” the blond haired scientist grumbled. “Though I hardly sleep on any given night.” 

As soon as they got into Ecto-1, Janine came through on the intercom. 

“Guys, you got another job. Ghosts near Battery Park, sounds like a doozey,” she remarked. 

“It’s not even 10 am,” Winston moaned. 

“Let’s just hope it’s easier than what we just caught,” Ray spoke, starting up the engine and sped off onto the busy New York streets. 

A nasty creature ten feet tall stomped about the park, yowling and growling as it went; it heard the noisy sirens behind it, turning around to face the source. Four humans with pack strapped to their backs approached it, particle throwers at the ready.

“Hey, big ugly! Come get some!” Venkman shouted above the screams of the pedestrians running out of the park. 

The ghostly creature snarled, its lumbering mass coming towards them; it didn’t take much to capture it, but they had more ghosts coming at them than shoppers for a Macy’s sale. The Ghostbusters split up as the horde came screeching after them; Ray and Winston captured two handfuls of ghosts, Peter and Egon trapping the rest. Checking every spot in the park, the area was clear of spooks; they came together, exhausted from the morning’s work. 

“Man, oh, man, I think my bed is calling me,” Peter yawned, taking a spot in the back of Ecto-1. 

“Ditto on that, Pete,” Winston slouched in his seat. 

Janine sat at her desk reading a magazine when she heard the rumbling engines of Ecto-1, looking up to see the car parking and guys stepping out with handfuls of traps. 

“Busy morning?” she teased, a small smirk on her lips upon hearing the guys grumble and groan. 

With the last of the traps emptied into the containment unit, the guys thought it would be in everyone’s best interest if they got some shut eye before another call comes in. Unfortunately, they wouldn’t get it – the bell rung again. 

It was on top of the Empire State Building, ominous clouds moved over the city, lightning licked at the sky as an orb of light made itself known and a figure emerged from it; anthropomorphic in form, dressed in Norse garb, stood a tall wolf with beaming red eyes. It sensed a presence across the city, and it was coming closer to him; the wolf-like god smirked as he heard the sirens getting drawing near the building. He patiently waited, sitting above the doorway of the observation deck. 

Rushing to the elevators, the Ghostbusters rode to the observation deck. The PKE meter beeping loudly as it went off the charts, frying up in Egon’s hand causing it to be dropped. 

“What are we dealing with at this type of magnitude?” Ray pondered aloud as the elevator stopped on the top deck. 

“Whatever it is, it’s not good,” Egon lowly spoke, particle thrower ready to fire. The guys cautiously made their way out into the open, eyes peeled for anything.

“Greetings,” a rumbly voice above them spoke. 

The Ghostbusters turned around to see an anthropomorphic wolf sitting on a ledge above the doors. Peter was the first to fire, the wolf leaped to dodge, Ray fired next making the wolf dodge again; all four fired at once to catch the sucker, but no luck yet, the beast landing a few feet away from them. For a moment, the wolf’s red eyes caught Egon’s attention and it drew him in; a voice was calling to him, putting him in a trance. Spengler lowered his thrower. Winston saw Egon take three steps and counting towards the beast, stopping his firing. 

“Guys, guys, cease fire! Egon, snap out of it, man!” he called out. 

_Come to me, brother … join me …_ , the voice in Egon’s head whispered. The beast started to glow, an orb of light growing from him; Egon didn’t hear the protests and cries of his companions as he walked towards the light which grew brighter once he stepped inside. A flash of lighting pierced the sky and the tower on top of the building, striking the large sphere of light. The three Ghostbusters shielded their eyes from the flash, looking over to see their friend slouched on the ground against a wall knocked unconscious shortly after the light show. 

“Egon!” Ray shouted, running over to him. Peter and Winston followed suit, all three trying to wake him up. All they got out of him was grunt and groan, his eyes cracked open just barely before closing. 

Peter took Egon’s proton pack off him and hauled it while Ray and Winston carried Egon back to the car. Winston got into the driver’s seat, and punched it, tires squealing towards headquarters. 

Janine grew suddenly worried when Peter was the first to step out with Egon’s pack, that worry spiking to extreme concern at the sight of Ray and Winston draping and arm around their shoulders, taking an unconscious Egon to the stairs.

“Oh my god, what happened?!” she cried out, stopping in front of them to hold Egon’s face her hands. “Egon, speak to me! What happened?!”

“We’ll tell you later, Janine, right now we need to put him to bed,” Ray told her as they moved on up the stairs. 

“Nuh-uh, you’re telling me right now, mister,” she demanded. 

“Walk and talk with us, Janine, please,” Winston pleaded as they climbed the stairs. “As for what happened, we came across a big wolf guy, and he somehow got Egon, long story short.”

“It was like he was put into a trance suddenly and was lured towards it,” Ray elaborated, huffing. “There was a flash of light, and there was no sign of that creature, only Egon after everything cleared.” 

“Oh, Egon,” Janine sighed worryingly, her brows knitting together. 

They reached the top of the stairs, setting him down on the couch for a few minutes before taking him up the spiral staircase to their bedroom. The phone rang downstairs, but Janine wanted to stay by Egon’s side and look after him. She frowned, hurrying to the phone and answered it. 

“Ghostbusters, whaddaya want?” she snarled, soon taking a note. “Uh-huh, fine.” She slammed the phone down on the receiver, leaned on the desk and took a deep breath. Calm down, Janine, Egon can pull through, he’s a tough guy. She went over to the bottom step. “Guys, you got another call!”

“Hold all our calls, Janine,” Peter called from the top. 

“It’s fine, Pete, we can handle it, he’s steady,” Winston came behind him. 

“I can look after him while you guys are out,” Janine suggested as the three came down the steps. 

“We’ll be back ASAP,” Ray told her, getting his pack and raced to the car. 

She watched them peel out the fire hall and into the street; Janine sighed out, looking up to the staircase, her heart pounding as she ran up to the guys’ bedroom. She saw a steady rise and fall of his chest, setting her at ease; Janine approached the bed, taking his boots off and getting him out of his jumpsuit. She undressed him to his boxers, leaving his pink t-shirt on. 

“Okay, Egon, time to get cozy,” she mumbled, pulling the blankets back and tucking him in lastly removing his spectacles and placed them on his nightstand. She took one last look at him, making sure he was comfortable. Egon stirred a little, rolling to his left side, breathing deeply before becoming still in slumber. Janine leaned down, pecking him on his forehead, and brushed the curl of his blond pompadour. 

She thought she’d better get back downstairs, but seeing a phone a few feet away, Janine took it upon herself to set up camp near Egon’s bed. Two hours later, she heard rustling coming from his bed; Janine rushed over to see Egon shivering like crazy, sweat glistening on his forehead. She placed a hand there, he was hot to the touch! He’d gotten a massive fever suddenly! Janine remained calm as she grabbed what extra blankets that were lying around, checking the closets and rushed back to him, piling one blanket after the next. 

It was around this time the guys came back from a busy day of busting ghosts, Janine raced down the steps to see them come carrying ten traps loaded. 

“You guys, Egon’s gotten a fever all of a sudden,” she informed them. Ray handed Winston and Peter the traps he had and ran over to her. 

“It might be a long shot, but I think I know why,” he said, grabbing an extra PKE meter from Egon’s locker before following a frantic Janine to the bedroom. Peter and Winston drew troubling expressions on their faces as they went down to the containment unit. 

Ray pointed it towards Egon and turned on the meter, the rods turning up and beeped erratically. Janine saw the disturbed expression Ray bore on his face, eyes slightly drawn wide with fear. Ray quickly shut off the machine, setting it down on the nightstand slowly; he couldn’t believe it, he theorized it but now that is was proven to be true – he wasn’t sure how to turn it around.

“It’s not good,” he simply stated, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jumpsuit. 

“What’d we miss?” Winston said, barging into the room with Peter right behind him. 

“I have troubling news, guys,” Ray hung his head, rubbing his face and kept his hands there till he brought them down. It had to come out. “Egon’s possessed.”

There was a long silence in the air, Peter and Winston drew closer, disbelief on their faces; Janine faintly trembled, turning to Ray who embraced her. He knew she had a crush on Egon, this news only made her more worried for him than Ray, Peter, or Winston were.

“What do you mean possessed?” Winston gradually got out. “It doesn’t look like it.” 

“A different kind of possession,” Ray explained, “it’s not like the time Peter got possessed by Wat. His readings were off the chart, and from what I gathered after looking into Tobin’s Spirit Guide, we’re dealing with a god or demon of Norse mythology. Skoll. Brother of Hati and son the wolf demon Fenrir.” He looked to his dear friend shivering under six layers of blankets. “Who knows who’s gonna wake up in that bed. Egon or … something else.”

“But why this Skoll guy?” Peter asked, coming forward. “Why Egon? Why now?”

“I don’t know, Peter, I don’t know,” Ray mumbled, hugging Janine tight when he felt her tense up. She eventually broke away, sniffling and wipe tears away from her eyes, giving Ray a small smile of thanks. He gave her a sympathetic look before leaving the bedroom to take his mind off Egon. Peter and Winston followed suit. 

Occupying herself with reading, Janine checked her watch for the time. 6 pm. She rose from her chair to fix herself supper when she suddenly heard a gruff voice behind her, freezing her in her tracks.

“Ja … Janine …”

She whipped around, sprinting to Egon’s bed; his eyes were barely open, but he could see a blurry outline of a woman with red hair. Janine tried to hold back tears as Egon was waking up. 

“Am I glad to see you,” he huffed, a corner of his lips turned up. 

“Guys! Guys!” Janine shouted to the doors. “Egon’s awake!” 

Peter, Ray, and Winston charged into the room stopping short halfway to see their friend gradually sit up in bed with Janine’s help; their faces beamed with joy as they came closer. Egon’s vision became clearer with each second to the point he didn’t need his glasses – perfect 20/20 vision. Odd. 

“Boy, are we glad to see you,” Ray smiled as he pulled up a chair. “Do you remember what happened?”

“We were … on the observation deck of the Empire State Building trying to capture Skoll,” he gradually recalled, his face soon dropping. “We almost had him, but I don’t remember the rest. Did we get him?”

He saw the looks on everyone’s faces, coming to realize what happened. He could feel a faint discomfort tightening his torso, a warm hum; Egon knew what this meant.

“It’s inside me, isn’t it,” he spoke in a low tone. “I can feel it now.” He rubbed his chest to calm the quiet rumble, drawing his brows together. “This must be a different possession than the time Wat possessed Peter.”

“Exactly,” Ray nodded. “The real question is – when’s he gonna show up?”

“There are different types of manifestations of a host,” Egon noted, rubbing his chin. “Certain events will trigger the entity from slumber to gain full control of the vessel’s body, so, yes, in my case, the question is what is the event?”

“You still haven’t explained who this Skoll guy is,” Peter mumbled, coming to the foot of the bed. 

“Skoll is an offspring to the Norse demon wolf Fenrir, and is a brother to Hati,” Egon began. “Hati and Skoll forever chase the moon and sun respectively until Ragnarok when they swallow the sun and moon and Fenrir rises from his prison to devour the earth and sky. Skoll is also mentioned as a god in certain areas of Norse mythology. To what purpose he has on earth, it could be as simple as enslave humanity.”

“But it’s not to start Ragnarok, right?” Winston asked. 

“I don’t think so, no,” Egon shook his head. “However, his presence on here could be a stepping stone towards it.”

“What does it feel like, having him inside you?” Ray inquired, curiosity in his eyes. 

“Like a faint humming in my chest, it’s a little disturbing but for some reason oddly comforting,” Egon answered, giving a yawn, shifting in bed to get comfortable. This fever like symptom was having an effect on his body. “Run some tests on me before it gets worse.” His eyes started to droop, he turned his back to the guys and Janine, falling asleep quickly. 

“Well, now we know what this Skoll guy wants,” Winston quietly spoke. “But how do we get him out?”

As if his remark was heard, a deep growl came from the sleeping man which raised everyone’s eyebrows; it was faint, but it was enough to put everyone on their toes. One by one they all snuck out to discuss more about this, gathering downstairs around Janine’s desk. 

“So, how do we get him out?” Winston asked again. 

“I’m thinking we could adjust the throwers to extract him,” Ray suggested. 

“Yeah, that’s sounds great and all, Ray, but will it work on a human like Egon?” Peter raised the million dollar question.

“I’ll have to tinker with the particle throwers to hopefully set it right to separate the two, or something better,” Ray stated. 

“C’mon, I think we better drop it for now until the time comes,” Winston said. “In the meantime, I’m hungry.”

Janine stayed with the guys, mainly concerned with Egon; she sat with them at the table as they chowed on supper. 11:30 pm that night, Janine was asleep on the couch. Footsteps shuffling on the floor caused her to stir and crack open an eye, when she sat up and looked towards the steps, she caught the top of a blond pompadour heading down the steps. 

Cautiously following behind him and staying out of sight, she was curious why Egon was leaving the firehall at this time of night. Janine trailed him for blocks until coming into Central Park. Why here of all places? She stopped a few feet away behind some bushes while she saw Egon stand in a clearing; she glanced down at her watch – midnight. Her ears picked up a groan, her eyes snapped to attention as she watched Egon transform and listened to his pained groans and cries. What she saw made her heart stop. 

Egon’s a werewolf?! 

At last when the transformation was complete, a gray and tan colored werewolf howled to the night sky. Janine gasped, covering her mouth, realizing the beast heard it. His green colored eyes found her hiding place. From standing on digitigrade legs, the anthropomorphic wolf got down on all fours and stalked whoever was in the brush. His lips were pulled back, teeth bared as the wolf snarled.

No, this can’t be Egon! This can’t be! 

Janine backed away from the bushes, leaving herself out in the open; she was too scared to run, her heart pounded in her cage as the beast drew near. Two piercing green eyes that were always blue stared at her with hunger, the werewolf coming through the brush; he opened his jaws slightly, drool dripping from his mouth. Lips trembled and bared sharp teeth that could tear her to shreds. 

A scream was trying to escape her mouth, Janine was frozen with terror with the wolf getting closer and closer. 

“E … E … Egon!” she screamed. “Egon, please!” The snarl became louder, the beast faintly lunged like it was teasing her. Janine closed her eyes, begging for help. “Egon … please … Egon …” She quietly sobbed, just wanting this to be over with. Her crying was stopped by hearing the sound of a whine … coming from the werewolf. 

Janine opened her tear filled eyes to see the werewolf had stopped its snarling and had its ears folded back, his body language telling her sorry for what just happened. The wolf whined again, his nose getting close to sniff Janine; the wolf took a second to process the smells before he lightly licked her chin and nose, his tail starting to wag. Janine saw this, a soft smile coming onto her lips.

“Egon, you frightened me,” she panted, wiping tears away. “Did this happen because of that Skoll guy?” One paw-like hand patted the earth. “I’m taking that as a ‘no’?” The paw patted the earth twice. “Okay, one for ‘no’, two for ‘yes’, got it. So how did this happen? Can you tell me?” 

Egon just stared at her, wishing he could talk. Janine realized this. 

“Oh, right, sorry, I don’t think werewolves can talk,” she chuckled, feeling a little embarrassed. “Well, whatever it was, this is a good look for you, honestly. You look like a big teddy bear.” 

Egon rose to sit himself by Janine, laying his head on her legs. She slowly raised a hand, petting the wolf’s fur on his head. The werewolf’s tail slowly thumped on the earth, Janine couldn’t help but smile. Her crush was a werewolf. She wondered if she went back now, would the other guys believe her?

“Do you want me to stay?” she asked. Egon rose, pawing the earth twice, his tail wagging and gave Janine a couple werewolf kisses on her nose. She giggled, wiping her nose clean from the licking. “Okay, okay. Dog germs, yuck.”

A snap in a thicket nearby caught the pair’s attention, Egon letting out a short growl; branches shuffled, a rabbit soon popping out. It sniffed the air subsequently nibbling on the grass. Janine sighed in relief but saw the hungry stare the werewolf had as it looked on to the tasty morsel. 

“Egon, no,” she sternly told him. “Not while I’m around, you hunt on your own time.” She checked her coat pockets for any snacks she usually forgets she has, a grin soon formed on her lips. Jackpot. “Want a Twinkie?”

The wolf snapped his attention to the plastic wrapped, cream filled snack; he licked his lips, extending to sniff the package and went to bite at it before Janine pulled it away. She took off the wrapping, tearing the Twinkie in half, tossing the one half up and watched Egon snap it out of the air. It was devoured in one gulp, the wolf’s tail wagging madly; the werewolf stuck his nose in Janine’s coat pockets for anymore tasty snacks, Janine giggled and was knocked to the floor by the clumsy investigating of the werewolf. He was standing over her, nose sniffing like crazy; a few feet away a woman screamed. 

“Werewolf!” she cried, turning the other way. Her commotion caused some midnight park goers to flee, shouting at the top of their lungs. 

“Wha …,” Janine got out before she was lifted almost eight feet into the air, placed on Egon’s shoulders, holding on as the werewolf got back down on all fours and took off to a distant corner of the park. 

Scanning the surrounding to make sure they were safe, Egon gently placed Janine onto the ground. The werewolf sniffed the grounds, making a circle around the human before returning to her. A growling coming from behind them alerted the gray wolf; a dark brown wolf the same size as Egon if not bulkier, snapped its teeth in a snarl. Its eyes were set on Janine, drool streaming off its maw. 

The brown wolf causally stalked around the two in a circle, Egon keeping his eye on the intruder, putting on an aggressive pose; he let out a warning bark, continuing to growl, lips pulled back. 

“You got a lot of nerve to be here,” Janine tried to shake off her nerves by talking tough. 

The brown wolf charged, leaping towards the human before it was intercepted by two furry and clawed hands that threw it to the ground away from Janine. She looked up to see Egon standing at his full height on his digitigrade legs, a foot and a half taller if not a little more than his normal human height. Janine sought shelter, running to the brush; the brown wolf saw this and chased after her, not before Egon charged and slammed the beast against a tree. 

The wolf bit at his muzzle, leaving a bloody mark; Egon clamped his jaws on the wolf’s shoulder and threw him across the way, giving out another warning bark. The brown wolf got up, growling and snarling; forget the human, its attention was now drawn towards Egon. Janine held her breath as the two werewolves stared each other down, each giving aggressive body language; the ferocity in Egon’s eyes sent a shiver down her spine, seeing him like this frightened her a little. 

Not wasting any more time, the brown wolf charged as did Egon; the wolves met in the middle, snarling as they tore into each other. Two joggers passing by saw the fight from a distance, yelling out and running back the way they came from. 

Claws slashed, and jaws tore into muscle; the brown wolf seemed to have a bit of an upper hand due to its mass, tackling Egon to the ground and tearing into him. Janine screamed for Egon to push back, to get out from under there; Egon snapped his teeth on the wolf’s nose, struggling out from under and digging his jaw into the beast’s side. The brown wolf howled, reaching to grab Egon by his scruff and slammed him to the ground. Egon gave a kick to the wolf’s abdomen, regaining his stance and went to attack when he saw his opponent was no longer in front of him. 

Fangs clamped onto his left shoulder and they didn’t seem to let go; he reached to grab, but they were stopped by the other beast’s strong arms, its weight soon bearing down on him. Egon fought hard to stay on his feet, growling and trying to snap at the other wolf. As if this couldn’t get any worse, Janine heard familiar sirens coming close. 

“Oh, no,” she gasped. 

“They’re this way, c’mon!” she heard Ray shout. 

She soon saw three faces come through on the outer rim of the small clearing the two werewolves were fighting at, particle throwers primed. 

“Remember, only stun them,” Ray instructed, flicking a switch on the thrower. 

Winston saw the brown wolf had the gray and tan wolf in a strong lock, but something was oddly familiar about the latter … the hair on the wolf’s head resembled a certain someone’s hairdo.

“Wait, a minute, is that …,” he trailed off, brows drawing together. 

“Guys, wait!” Janine called out, rushing over to them. “Don’t fire!”

“What do you mean ‘don’t fire’?” Peter growled. 

“That’s Egon!” she pointed to the gray wolf who was struggling to get the other wolf off him. 

The expression of shock came over Ray, Peter and Winston’s face, frozen from the realization that the seven and a half to eight foot tall werewolf with the somewhat pompadour was none other than their Egon. Not sure what to do, Janine pulled on their sleeves and took them to cover. 

Egon let out a roar, shifting his weight and managed to get the brown werewolf off him; he grabbed at a haunch with his teeth, pulling it closer and pinned it down by clamping his jaw around the wolf’s throat but didn’t break the skin. The brown wolf gave a howl that was answered by a few more distant howls. 

“Werewolves? In New York?” Peter gulped. 

“What do we do?” Winston asked the group. 

“Let him fight it out,” Janine told them. “He can handle it.”

Four other wolves stepped out from the shadows, Egon keeping tabs on the ones in front of him and in his peripheral vision; however, the one behind him charged, teeth sinking into a back leg. Egon still held his grip as the black wolf tugged on a calf. His vise was broken from the two other wolves coming at him, a dark red colored wolf jumping onto his back as a gray wolf lunged and bit into a shoulder. Egon stood up, growling in pain from the teeth and claws tearing into him.

“We have to help him!” Ray exclaimed, reaching for his thrower. 

“No!” Janine pulled his arm down. 

“Janine, Egon’s in trouble,” Winston protested, rising up and grabbing his thrower. 

Egon felt a surge of power suddenly rise in him, letting out a deep howl that caused the clouds to gather, a light storm forming. The wolves on him jumped off, sensing a powerful presence that made them heel and cower; Egon slipped away, his eyes glowing red. This raw and ancient power coursed through his body, Skoll letting himself be known to the werewolves who quickly submitted to the gray and tan werewolf. Skoll saw his minions cower and submit before him, he lightly growled, assuming a dominant stance to his subordinates. 

He gave a short bark, the werewolves whimpering and ran from their alpha; the guys and Janine stood from their cover, Ray pulling out the PKE meter. The device beeped madly, short circuiting shortly after; Ray wasn’t thrilled to see the results. 

“It’s Skoll,” he announced. 

As if the werewolf heard them, the beast turned around; the group saw the glowing red eyes bore into them, the god inhabiting their friend’s body making himself known in his new form. The menacing aura didn’t last long, fading out as the sky cleared; Egon found himself in control again, eyes returning to normal showing green eyes gazing into the shock and somewhat confused stares of his friends standing across the way. 

Weary from the fight and from being taken over by Skoll, he got down on all fours, taking a few steps and stumbled to the ground. Janine was the first to run over, closely followed by the guys. She nearly tripped on the way over, getting onto her knees and inspected the damage. 

“We need to patch you up, Egon. Can you change back?” Janine asked, running her hands through his fur, trying not to rub over wounds. She saw he was being unresponsive, mostly staring out. The other three cautiously made their way over to the downed wolf.

Egon tensed up, getting overwhelmed by the guys discovering him like this not to mention the wounds were sending bursts of pain all over his body. Ray took one step towards him before Egon raised his head and snarled, warning him to back away; the werewolf rose to all fours, keeping low to the ground. Winston attempted to take a step but was met with a growl and a baring of teeth from the wolf, Janine reached a hand out immediately pulling back when Egon snapped at it. 

“Let us help you, Spengs, c’mon,” Peter put his hands out as he slowly took two steps forward. Egon gave a low growl, turning tail and limped off away from them.

“He’s injured, let him be,” Ray stopped Peter from advancing. He turned to Janine. “Did you know about this?”

“I just learned about it when I followed him here,” she shrugged.

“Was he like this before Skoll possessed him?” Winston asked, looking to the direction Egon ran off in. 

“We’ll have to wait and see. The sun’s coming up in an hour,” Ray looked to the east. “C’mon, let’s head back. Egon might catch up to us.”

“Don’t you think we oughtta bring him back ourselves?” Winston questioned, stopping Ray. 

“Just let him be, guys,” Janine sighed, soon yawning. “Let’s go home.” 

The guys were reluctant but eventually drove back to headquarters, Janine sitting shotgun in Ecto-1. When they trudged up the stairs to the bedroom, they were surprised to see Egon had changed back and was now sleeping. Janine called it a night, going back to the sofa. Her dreams were filled with visions of Egon in his werewolf form succumbing to Skoll’s will and the world going dark. She jolted awake from one of them, panting heavily before her breathing calmed down; Janine tiptoed to the guys’ bedroom, pulling a chair quietly over to Egon’s bed. She could faintly pick out his form in the light pouring through the windows, Janine wondered now and then what he was dreaming of, if he was dreaming at all. She leaned back into the chair, her eyes staring at Egon till they gradually closed. 

When morning came around, the sun was just above the horizon. The smell of breakfast came to her nose, Janine cracked her eyes open; she wasn’t expecting to find Egon gazing at her intently. She was trying to read him, what he was thinking but his stoic stare got the best of her. 

“Can I help you?” she asked, raising a brow. 

“No, I uh … I … didn’t notice how blue your eyes were,” he stated. “They’re astounding.”

Janine couldn’t help but blush. When he pulled back the blankets to sit up did she see dozens of claw and teeth marks decorating his torso and arms, especially seeing the two to three scars running diagonally across his nose down to his chin. The scaring made her stomach churn faintly; seeing the other scars scattered across his legs when Egon sat forward did she tense and shake a little. He was in nothing but his boxers, soon reaching for his pink t-shirt and searched for a pair of jeans; Janine stared at his glasses still sitting on the nightstand, thoughts running through her mind a million miles an hour. She had a deeply troubling feeling about all this. 

“That’s fascinating! Total regeneration,” Ray remarked, spotting the scars across Egon’s back as he put the shirt on.

“Almost,” Egon corrected him, turning around to face Ray. “The scars will disappear eventually. Light scratches and minor wounds heal up the same day, while the more deeper ones take a day or two to completely mend.”

“Man, you had us all worried last night,” Winston spoke as he entered the room. “You better explain to us what’s going on, Egon.”

“Perhaps a later time,” Egon told him. “I think Ray and I should start running tests.”

“No, Winston’s right,” Ray agreed, approaching Egon. “We were scared to death after what happened. Why did you keep this hidden from us?”

“To protect everyone from harm’s way,” Egon firmly declared. “And this isn’t something that’s related to Skoll.” He paused, hesitating to come out with the truth, he leaned against the footboard of his bed. “I was born this way.”

“Well, I support you,” Peter came in, catching the tail end of the conversation. “Don’t matter to me if your bi, ace, or whatever.” He saw the confused looks about the room, Peter cleared his throat in embarrassment. “Sorry, what are we talking about?”

“Say that again, Egon,” Winston said, pulling up a chair and sat down. “You were ‘born this way’? You mean …”

“Me being born a werewolf is due to a family curse placed upon Eli Spengler centuries ago by an evil sorcerer whom he subsequently trapped,” Egon explained. “Each generation, one child will bear the weight of being a werewolf until they produce offspring themselves, then the curse moves on from them to the prodigy. My father was cursed until I was born.”

“And have you thought about having kids, Egon?” Peter smirked. 

“No, why would I want kids? I don’t see myself as a father figure,” Egon crossed his arms. “There are other ways of curing lycanthropy.”

Janine could call him out on that one – she’s seen him interacting with the Junior Ghostbusters, thinking of the numerous times he’s acted like a father figure to the kids, she saw he’s good with them. Janine kept her lips sealed, continuing to listen in. 

“Yeah, but it’s a family curse. I don’t think drinking wolfsbane tea is gonna help,” Winston leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “I can’t imagine using silver in all this.”

“There is the possibility that curse could mutate and permanently have me in my other form for the rest of my life,” Egon pondered. “If it comes to that point and I’m no longer myself then … silver will be the only thing.”

A heavy silence drowned out sound in the room, the other Ghostbusters and Janine trying to push away the thought of a feral Egon with no way of changing back and a silver bullet having to go somewhere. 

“Let’s … let’s do some tests,” Ray finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity long silence. 

That afternoon, Ray and Egon sat in the lab; once Ray did the usual monitoring of vitals, he brought over a small piece of a two by four. 

“Try and see if you have super human strength, break this in half,” he presented the piece. 

Egon took the piece of wood with both hands, concentrating as he attempted to split it in half; his lips twisted into a snarl, giving a few grunts, hands becoming sore eventually giving up. He sighed out in dissatisfaction, setting the bit of wood on the table. Ray faintly pursed his lips, hands on his hips; a squeaking was suddenly heard on the other side of the ajar door, a squeaky tennis ball gently bouncing before rolling and stopping at Egon’s feet. 

He picked it up, giving it a quick sniff – Peter. Egon looked to Ray who shared the same annoying glare, both glancing at Peter who just happened to walk in. 

“Oh, hey guys,” he spoke, giving a little wave. 

The two scientists shot quick stares at each other; Egon stood, a small smirk on his face as he tossed the ball up and down a couple times soon sending the ball flying towards Peter. Venkman was clocked right between the eyes, crying out from the impact. Egon and Ray shared a little victory high five and a chuckle, Peter grumbled as he picked up the toy and stomped away. 

“We can rule out strength, it’s basic things like smell and sound that’s amplified,” Egon noted as he sat, jotting it down. “If you really want to run tests, tonight’s the last night of the full moon cycle. In order to observe me closely without distractions of other werewolves in the city, a containment cell in the basement would suffice.”

“I’ll make sure Winston and I get on it,” Ray nodded. 

“In the meantime, I want to communicate effectively when I’m in my other form, I’ll be putting together a collar that allows my brainwave patterns to connect with the collar’s frequency and produce sound, I’ll modulate it to my tone along the way,” Egon turned in his seat, taking bits of metal as he needed and got to work. Ray gave a swift nod, going over to a work bench to draw up blueprints for the cell. 

Downstairs, leisurely leaning back with his feet kicked up, Peter fumbled with a slim whistle. Well, the squeaky toy didn’t work, how about this? Nonchalantly making his way to the basement, he picked the farthest corner with the most noise concentration; with a little smirk on his lips, he put the whistle to his lips and blew. 

Were his ears popping? Egon rubbed one ear, the faint whine not ceasing after he withdrew a finger. He ignored it for now until it stopped. He gave out a small sigh, taking a screwdriver to his device. 

Peter went back up to his desk, opening a magazine to absentmindedly flip through the pages, fingers twirling the whistle. His head propped on one hand, Peter brought the whistle up to his lips once more and waited a few minutes, blowing again. 

“Ow,” he softly interjected, holding a finger in one ear, getting uncomfortable. The whine was back, lasting for almost two minutes. Egon faintly growled when it died down, withdrawing the finger to concentrate on getting the collar finished. 

Okay, time for the ultimate test. Peter casually went upstairs, Winston following close behind after being called up by Ray. Peter went to the kitchen first to make it seem like he was getting something, taking his shoes off and tip toed just short of the door to the workshop. One last time. Peter brought the whistle up and …

“OW!!” Egon yelled, dropping a couple small tools to cover his ears. 

Ray and Winston looked behind them to see a shaking Egon, brows drawn together in confusion; Peter entered the lab, whistle still in his mouth as he continued to blow into it. Egon slammed his hands onto the table, standing up; his hand picked up a pencil, snapping it in half with ease. He grimaced, growling at the pain from the whining. He looked over to see Peter holding a dog whistle in his mouth – a dog whistle?! Ray and Winston watched with fascination as they saw Egon take that very piece of two by four and broke it apart while Peter was paying no attention to the chaos he was creating. 

Peter opened his eyes to see Egon with a glare of fury fixated at him, teeth bared into a snarl; the door suddenly slammed shut and locked itself, Pete flinching away from it. Egon sprinted over to him, grabbing Peter by his sweater’s collar. He slammed Pete against the door and lifted him a good few inches off the ground, the whistle flying out of Peter’s mouth. Ray and Winston were too shocked to move at this display – Egon’s growl was borderline wolf, his fury showed in his eyes slowly morphing into a green color. Peter was now fearing for his life, trying to get Egon’s vice like grip off him. 

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again,” Egon threatened him, slamming Peter again on the emphasized ‘ever’. 

“Okay, okay! I promise! Please let me go,” Peter pleaded, feet lightly kicking. 

Egon dropped him, taking a few deep breaths. New developments – he’s never displayed parts of his other form in daylight. He turned to Ray, realization in his gaze and gave a nod; Ray returned the gesture, grabbing a small notebook and jotted down notes. The door unlocked itself and opened slightly ajar, Peter getting spooked out by the known fact Egon had a demon wolf god sharing his body therefore able to have powers; Winston was feeling the same thing, he noticed the door shutting when Egon was standing feet away from it and Peter didn’t even touch the doorknob. 

Winston grabbed a pencil, jotting ‘silver’ followed by a question mark on the blueprints, getting Ray to notice his note. Ray shrugged, uncertain what the silver in the material would do soon writing ‘not sure, but it’s a thought’ below Winston’s scribble. 

The containment cell was just about done by early evening; it included break and shatter proof plexiglass two inches thick, holes drilled in for air flow, a large metal door with a keypad on it which was the last piece of installment. Winston and Ray congratulated themselves on a job well done, giving each other high five. 

As the guys sat at the supper table, three pairs of eyes occasionally glanced at Egon who hardly touched his plate – they all could sense something wasn’t right. 

“All right, spill, Egon, what’s going on with you,” Peter spoke up finally. 

“I feel different. Normally, I’d be fine, but with Skoll growing each second it just doesn’t feel right,” Egon explained, pushing his food away. “I can’t shake it off. He needs to be exorcised from me.”

“Growing like how?” Winston asked. 

“An unsettling growth of power, influence, and means of control, which is why tonight I want you all to extract him with the packs,” Egon explained. 

“What if they have no effect on him?” Ray inquired. 

“There’s a tome of exorcisms in Nordic runes, and in standard Norwegian. Use that if the proton beams don’t work,” Egon answered, unable to sit any longer he stood and paced about the living area. 

“Guys,” Janine’s voice was heard from downstairs, Egon heard it as if she was standing right next to him. 

She came up the stairs, giving a wave to the guys sitting at the table; when her eyes fell upon Egon, she noticed his troubling stare. He was leaning down on the sofa’s back, head slightly bowed. She carefully approached him, her hand gently rubbing his arm when Janine got close to him.

“Hey,” she softly spoke. 

“Hi, Janine,” he mumbled. 

“It’ll be alright, this’ll be over before you know it,” she gave some positive encouragement. 

“I doubt it, but it’s the thought that counts,” he sighed, turning to lean against the back of the sofa. “If things … don’t go well, I want you to know that … that I, uh … I …”

She stepped in front of him, placing a finger to his lips. “You don’t have to tell me, Egon,” Janine whispered, rising on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

She pulled back, Egon was blushing intensely; he was never a man of emotions, for this one moment she had broken through his defenses. However, he was quick to build the façade back up again, giving out a quick cough. 

“Well, I, uh, actually mean to tell you that I don’t want you getting in harm’s way,” he sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck. Janine raised a brow at him, a telling smirk on her lips. 

It was nearing midnight, everyone was gathered in the basement; the metal door beeped open for Egon to step inside the containment cell. He was dressed in his casual clothes, his face reading nervous as he patiently waited. The other guys and Janine watched with baited breath for the clock to chime midnight; Ray kept a close eye on the monitors, glancing over with anxiety in his eyes. Finally, a digital clock beeped – midnight. The clock ceased its tone, leaving everyone to wait and watch. One minute passed, then two. Maybe he needed to be out in the moonlight, they all thought. 

It was then Egon shivered, groaning; he grew hot, every muscle and bone in his body staring to contort and shape. He collapsed to his hands and knees, back arching as clothes tore and fur grew from his skin. His voice dropping deep to a roar, body getting bigger by the second, a snarl on his lips with continued cries and groans of pain from his transformation. Legs bent and cracked to become digitigrade, fingernails sharpened into claws; his face contorted and grew a muzzle, canines growing. Egon threw himself up on his feet, a deep roar escaped his lips with the last of the changes happened. The werewolf let out a howl, shivers ran down everybody’s spine – this was Egon. They had watched with horror on their faces while he changed, now seeing the finished product they all wanted to dash out of there. 

The werewolf got back down on all fours, growling and roaring; he looked about the room and to the four humans on the other side. He took a few steps back, and ran into the wall in an attempt to break it; everybody took a few steps back as the beast went at it again, clawing his way out but it proved to be futile. The werewolf gave it one more try at breaking the wall. He roared in frustration and stared at the humans with hunger. 

“It’s like he doesn’t recognize us,” Peter noted as they gazed at the snarling wolf. “Janine, you were able to get through to him. Get Egon to snap out of it.” He pointed a finger towards the beast. “Bad dog!”

Janine gulped, cautiously approaching the cell; the werewolf paced about, eyes staring hungrily at the human coming towards him. Her breath was shaky, Janine was close enough to place a hand over one of the air holes. 

“Egon, it’s me, Janine,” she spoke to the werewolf. “It’s okay, I’m not here to hurt you. The guys aren’t here to hurt you.”

The werewolf stopped his pacing and was now in front of Janine, he lowly growled, cautiously extending his neck to sniff. After processing the scent, Egon was himself after coming to his senses; the guys sighed in relief as they saw Egon faintly wag his tail. He headbutted the wall, pawing at it with a series of whines. Janine smiled, rushing over to the door and punched in the code. She threw open the door, landing herself in Egon’s soft fur in an embrace round the wolf’s neck. 

Ray grabbed the transmitter collar, taking a few steps into the cell; the werewolf backed away from the man entering his cell, Janine’s face faintly dropping. She almost wanted to push Ray out of there before anything bad happens. 

“Egon, it’s okay, it’s me, Ray,” he slowly came forward, bringing one hand out for the werewolf to sniff. Hesitantly, the beast came forward, nose sniffing the man’s hand; the beast registered him as a friend. He licked the tip of one finger and came forward, feeling at ease. Ray held up the collar. “Hold still while I put this on.” He slipped it on, pressing a button to turn it on. There was a faint ‘whizz’ followed by a whine from the werewolf as it sent a small shock. 

“Okay, Egon, speak,” Peter said as he got up to the cell’s entrance. 

Egon opened his mouth, a series of weird grunts and sounds came out of his mouth before it came together coherently, and he was able to speak fluently.

“I would appreciate it if you drop it, Peter,” Egon told him off. His tail was wagging fast on the floor, shooting his attention to Ray with his ears forward. “Ray, it worked!” He paused, ears slightly flattening. “And apologies for before. The initial recognizing takes time to process.”

“I understand,” Ray waved a dismissive hand, pulling out a pocket ruler to measure the werewolf’s teeth. “Your size is impressive, you’re the size of a grizzly bear!” He put the ruler away to do mental measurements, taking a small notebook out and jotted down notes. 

“Do we wait it out till dawn comes?” Winston asked, coming up to the cell.

“Sounds about right,” Peter agreed. “If that Skoll guy shows up, we’ll rip that sucker out and give him a new home in the containment unit.”

Half past two found the crew, mostly Ray and Janine, awake; Peter and Winston were on guard duty, taking naps when needed. Janine sat on the floor against the wall facing the door, Egon’s head resting on her legs while she petted him; Ray was still drawing up measurements and sketches. Unbeknownst to everyone except Egon, the door slowly closed shut and the keypad going on the fritz. His stomach churned into knots, wanting to do something about what was to happen but couldn’t – his hands were tied. Egon jumped to his paws, letting out a deep howl that could be heard outside the firehall; nearby werewolves and across the city heard the calling – their alpha was summoning them. 

Howls were nearing the hall. Peter jolted awake from his nap, looking up towards the door. Winston tried the keypad and door, grunting as he pulled on the lever to open it. 

“What’s going on?” Peter asked everyone. 

“I’m … I’m sorry,” Egon admitted, backing away into a corner with his ears folded back. “He knew our plans. He knows everything.” He felt a tear inside his mind, he let out a yelp, grabbing both side of his head. “I … I told him everything, he forced me to. I’m sorry!”

“Quick, Winston! The book!” Ray called out, banging on the glass. 

“I thought that was the backup plan!” he shouted, grabbing the leather bound book, and opened it to the page the spell was on. Winston rushed over to the glass and held it up to Ray who started to recite. 

Janine had nowhere to run, only to tremble in the corner opposite from Egon; she saw him struggle with keeping Skoll down, terror in her eyes. He couldn’t hold on much longer, the tension building was becoming unbearable – Skoll was coming. Egon let out one last cry, his voice dropping to a harsh roar; his grasp slipped, now a passenger in his own body as Skoll took control. He tore the collar off him, chucking it against the wall; Skoll laughed manically, letting out another deep howl that was answered back by dozens of beasts outside the hall breaking in. The book Winston held was now catching fire and burned up quick, he cried out and dropped it, realization on his face. 

“It was the wrong spell!” he shouted. 

“I forced your precious Egon to give you the wrong spell,” Skoll spoke to them, his voice rumbling. “And to give me vital information. There’s no way of exorcising me from him. I shall swallow the sun and have endless night, an eternity where my brothers and sisters shall inherit the earth! And I shall rule over them all! But first, to get rid of you.” 

The doors burst open, werewolves poured in, surrounding Peter and Winston outside. They had their packs on, their beams shocking any wolf that came their way. Skoll got down on all fours, lips curled back into a snarl, closing in on Janine and Ray. The void of his red eyes glowed, his mouth slowly opening, drool dripping off it in streams. Peter turned around, aiming the beam to pass through the hole and hitting Skoll with it. The beam did no damage to him, only to make him angry. 

Skoll let out a bark, two werewolves caught Peter and tore the pack off him; Winston got the two off Peter’s back, helping his friend up. Ray balled up a fist, standing in front of Janine and gave a punch to Skoll’s muzzle. The beast growled in annoyance, delivering a back handed blow that sent Ray flying and crashing into the wall. Janine screamed in panic, her heart rising into her throat; Skoll drew near, jaws ready to chomp down on her. 

_NO!!_ a voice inside his head called out. 

Skoll stopped, feeling a force try to push him away. He snarled, fighting it. 

“You … keep … away … from her,” Egon’s voice came through the wolf’s mouth. 

“You don’t dare stop me!” Skoll barked, starting to back away soon rising to his hind legs. Janine rushed over to Ray, shaking him awake; he snapped back to consciousness, his eyes turning to see a large werewolf snarling and at war with itself.

“Skoll, son of Fenrir, the harbinger to the end of the world, I banish you from this body in the name of Odin!” Egon commanded. “Be gone, cast out and imprisoned by the grace of the gods in Valhalla! By Odin’s name, you are banished from this temple! I cast thee out!”

A deafening roar escaped the werewolf’s mouth, he grabbed both sides of his head; a ghostly form was leaving Egon’s body, they both screamed from the agony of being separated. The werewolves outside the cell were ganging up on Peter and Winston, about to strike when they saw what was happening to their alpha, cowering in fear. The two Ghostbusters saw this as an opportunity to scare them off, zapping the werewolves out of the hall. A free floating form of Skoll was ripped away from Egon, trying to get back in when a beam broke through the glass and wrapped around him followed by another stream catching him. Winston and Peter worked to get Skoll out in the open, Ray ran to grab a trap; he threw it underneath, stepping down on the pedal that opened it. Skoll protested and howled but the trap overpowered him, and he was sucked in. The trap doors shut tight, the contraption bounced about few times before settling down.

Egon groaned, his head swimming. It was hard to stay awake, he collapsed to the floor, the werewolf becoming unconscious. Janine cried his name and ran over, shaking him to get him awake. The guys dropped their equipment, gathering around Janine and the unresponsive beast. Seconds turned into minutes. Eventually a groan came out of the wolf’s mouth. Egon cracked open his eyes, gaze darting around until finding relieved faces of his friends. If he could smile, he would’ve; the werewolf slowly rose to his feet, sitting like a dog. 

“How ya feelin’?” Winston asked the werewolf. 

The wolf’s tail wagging was an indication he was doing well, the beast came forward and gave each face a lick, especially Janine’s. She sputtered while licks showered onto her face, giggling. She grabbed both sides of the wolf’s head, giving it good scratch; the werewolf whined and grunted, rubbing his face against hers, tail wagging intensely. A squeak echoed in the room. Peter stood outside the cell, a squeaky toy in the shape of a bone was visible for everyone to see, he squeaked the toy a couple more times. 

Janine, Ray, and Winston saw the werewolf tried to resist the toy but Egon trying to suppress natural or instinctual canine urges failed when Peter threw the toy and the beast bounded after it. He brought it back over to Peter who took it from Egon and tossed it, the burly wolf chased after the toy. All was well the rest of the night, the guys wished Janine and Egon good night, going up the stairs. 

“I’ll stay here with you, Egon. I don’t suppose you can fit through that door,” Janine cozied up against the werewolf, her head resting on his torso. She could hear his heart beat, his steady breathing helped Janine drift off to sleep. 

When morning rose, Ray came down to check on the containment unit when the sight of Janine and Egon still asleep in the cell caught his eye, a soft smile came to his lips. The pair were snuggled close to each other, Janine being the little spoon in their cuddling; Egon, now in human form, stirred, softly grunting and held Janine tighter against him. Ray quietly snuck out of the basement, letting the two lovebirds be. 

Janine stirred, turning to face Egon, a soft sigh hummed out of her. Her eyes gradually opened, gazing upon the slumbering face of Egon. Janine watched him sleep, her brows drawing together when his face look troubled like he was having a nightmare. He mumbled in his sleep, Janine couldn’t get what he was saying; Egon groaned, a short yelp escaped his lips and his eyes snapped open – the nightmare caused his heart to stop, when he stared at Janine, only her gaze brought him back down to earth. His heavy breathing calmed down the more he stared into Janine’s eyes. There was a certain quality of that woman that made his heart flutter like it never had before. He needed to say something to her, the words were rising and pressed up against him, finally being let out.

“I love you, Janine Melnitz,” he opened up. 

“I know, Egon. I know,” she softly spoke, sharing a brief kiss with him. 

“Okay, enough PDA, guys,” Peter called out from above. “Janine, make us some coffee, would you?”

“Make it yourself, Peter,” she answered. “And bring some down here for us, or else I’ll sic Egon on you.” 

“Pff,” Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes, and turned to exit. He heard a growl from below, stopping him right at the door. “Okay, two coffees, coming right up!”

“Maybe we shouldn’t be doing that,” Egon stretched, putting his arms behind his head.

“It’s Peter,” Janine emphasized. “You could make him do whatever you want if you just give a little growl.” She gave him a little wink. 

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Egon smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first works in the Ghostbusters franchise/universe. I was inspired by art of darkumbreon09 on DA, they have amazing art! Check them out! Egon's form is based on their drawings :3


End file.
